paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsie
Elsie is a present gen pup that belongs to 258raindrop and Tundrathesnowpup Appearance Elsie is a Rottweiler with light black colored fur, around her muzzle except the top is a tanish while her chest has a similar color spot, underneath are two more smaller spots. Her whole stomach is a similar tan and she consists of a docked tail. On the paws of her feet and a little ways up are a much darker tan, then more tan going up about halfway before stopping. She has a tear in her left ear that happened when she was a young pup. On her shoulder is her gunshot wound that is indented slightly, and on her two front paws are wounds from some barbed-wire fencing that wrapped around her paws on accident during some training missions. Finally on her flank is a bite mark, which came from an enemy military dog that she had to fend off from her owner. She has light blue colored eyes and wears a dark red collar with a golden tag, on occasion she'll wear her medal of honor from when she served in the military. While in the military Elsie wore a tan uniform with a similar colored hat while working in the infirmary and a ribbon badge of gold, blue, red, and navy blue that stood for the Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon. When out in the field she wears a camo pattern uniform. She rarely wears the ribbon anymore, but sometimes she'll wear her infirmary or marine uniform for nostalgia sakes, or on holidays such as Veterans day. Personality As a pup, Elsie was very brash and bold, running into things before thinking, and was extremely hotheaded. She gets fired up very easily, and will be very quick to defend her friends and herself. She tries to make herself look big and tough, and is very much a tomboy. She’s very sassy and isn’t afraid to talk back, which sometimes causes some trouble. Despite that, she’s extremely loyal and caring to those she loves, and will do absolutely anything to help them. She never talks back to those in authority, unless they say something truly against her morals or something she truly doesn’t agree with As she grew older, she matured greatly and began to think out her situations before reacting, but she retained her spitfire attitude. She’s still incredibly sassy, but more refined. She’s incredibly motherly, especially towards smaller pups. She tries hard to hide it and hold up a “tough girl” attitude, but sometimes she can’t help but want to be pampered and show her love. Bio Elsie was born in a litter of 2, but unfortunately her sibling was very weak and passed away shortly after birth. She was a bit on the small side, sick and frail, but she was a fighter and eventually grew big and healthy. She was small for her age, but was healthy and somewhat on the chubbier side. She went to daycare while her parents worked. Her father was a bomb detection dog, while her mother was a service dog for a hospital. Elsie was often bullied by the bigger pups, but one day it got out of hand. She was drawing a picture of her as an adult in a marine uniform, when a bully scoffed at her and told her she would never be a military dog when she was just a miracle runt that’s lucky to be around in the first place. Elsie became furious and took a leap at the pup to try to prove her strength. The two fought for a while, but the older pup was much bigger, and easily pinned her down. He took a chunk from her left ear, leaving her with a large bite-mark to permanently scar her ear. The pup was kicked out shortly after, but unfortunately for Elsie his best friend would bully her even harder for getting him kicked out of school. After that incident, she was often bullied by the friend, much to her distress. Though lucky for Elsie, she met Fletcher. The young pup came into the daycare one day, and she decided to introduce herself by chomping playfully on his tail, thinking of it as a fluffy chew-toy. The two talked for a little bit, when two of the bullies came by to give her their daily dose of bullying. Fletcher came to her aid and drove the bullies away by crying and claiming that they bit his paw, and wouldn't stop until they backed off and left so they wouldn't get in trouble. The two became much closer after that, almost inseparable as the two told each other everything. One day, Fletcher came in with some sad news. His parents had officially split up, and that meant he was leaving town with his mother, moving away from his new friend. Elsie was heartbroken about this, and never forgot Fletcher. Elsie was adopted when she was a pre-teen by a man in the military, a marine, and was trained for combat. She trained hard, and she always kept a picture of her and Fletcher as pups from daycare in her pocket just for some inspiration and good luck. Elsie worked mostly in the field as a combat specialist, but was also trained medically just in case they needed an extra paw in the infirmary. During a mission Elsie was shot in the shoulder, severely injuring the muscles of her rotator cuff. This injury put her out of work for a long while, as it majorly affected her performance, and her handler didn’t want her to suffer any more injuries and get hurt any worse, so he had her retire. She instead went to live with her handler’s wife and young son in Adventure Bay. While exploring the town one day with the little boy in tow, she found a familiar face. It was Fletcher! The two teens reconnected and she was like his wing-man for a while. She helped him with his love life and flirting, that was until she started to fall for him herself. It started to hurt her seeing him flirting with so many girls, and eventually she spilled her feelings for him. Fletcher was shocked at first, but was extremely happy to hear her true feelings. The two started to date, and later down the road ended up getting married. Elsie never really saw herself becoming a mother, sure she enjoyed puppies and loved them and children, but she was somewhat scared of becoming a mother to her own puppies. She was nervous when she found out she was pregnant, but once their pups were born, she was overjoyed and filled with motherly pride. She is in love with Fletcher and their family, and will do anything to protect them. Though she isn’t afraid to be stern and rough with them if she needs to be, especially to Crash. Random Trivia *As a pup her voice would be Cree Summers-Voice of Numbah 5 from Codename Kids Next Door. As a Teenager/Adult she would be voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown- Voice of Cookie from The Pound Puppies *She is now retired from the marines, and resorts to taking care of her owner’s son, Aiden. She loves the little boy to bits and is his protector. She sleeps by his bedside every night, and is there whenever the boy has a nightmare. *Elsie was given a medal in her honor for serving, which she wears on her collar *Elsie adores her nieces and nephews from Fletcher's side of the family. She's somewhat jealous of the fact that he has siblings, but since they took her in right away, she's happy to call them her siblings too. She's fairly fond of Harper. *She may not admit it at first, but she really loves to cuddle! She'll try to act all tough, but will melt almost immediately *If Aiden has a nightmare, she'll sing him a lullaby or read him a book until he calms down and goes back to sleep Stories she appears in Stories by Rain or Tundra: *Pups and the Family Vacation Stories by others: *Since The Moment We Met *Pups and the Junkyard Adventure *Pups and the Mountain Mayhem Song Articles: *The One (Fletcher Version) *You Belong With Me (FletcherXElsie) Collabs: *Pups and the Peanut Panic *Pups Battle Egos Gallery Elsiereference.png|Elsie's full reference sheet by Tundra puppy play.png|Fletcher and Elsie first meeting, She's a bit of a rough-houser c: poor Fletch and his tail hehe new daddy.png|An art trade for Rain, she wanted Elsie and Fletcher with their newborns ^u^ Get in the bath.png|A collab between Rain and Fuzzy- Fuzzy did the sketch and Rain colored- Crash is a stubborn boy and his mama is not havin it Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup Category:Military Pup Category:Rottweilers Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Paws & Claws Prep Student